1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door beam of an aluminum alloy as a member to reinforce a door for a vehicle such as an automobile, truck and the like, disposed in a door along a front-to-rear direction thereof for securing safety of a passenger and a driver by absorbing a crash shock from a side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the situation in which environmental protection on earth has been regarded as important on a global scale, for example, enforcement of the regulations on reduction of exhaust gas and carbon dioxide gas, etc from automobiles have been stricter in various countries for suppressing global warming, leading to lightweight automobiles rapidly.
A door beam for an automobile, also referred to as an impact beam, an impact bar, a guard bar or a door side beam, mounted in the interior of a door along its front-to-rear direction, functions to absorb a shock in crash. As material, steel (for example, high tensile steel of a 150 kgf/mm2 class) has been employed, recently in view of weight saving, application of an extrusion of aluminum alloy has been studied.
In a condition that a door beam of an aluminum alloy is held at its both ends, as a load at a central portion is increased, a central portion of the door beam causes bending deformation being pushed down. In the deformation, a tensile-strain is produced in a flange located in the tension-side (hereinafter simply referred to as a tension-side flange, and while a flange in the side where a load is imposed is hereinafter termed as a flange located in the compression-side or simply referred to as a compression-side flange, the tension-side flange is a flange opposed to the compression-side flange) and as a displacement of the central portion is further increased, a tensile-strain eventually exceeds a critical value for rupture and rupture occurs in the tension-side flange.
In order to increase the displacement when the rupture occurs (hereinafter simply referred to as rupture displacement), a method is disclosed in the published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 5-246242, that a position of a neutral axis of bending is shifted toward the tension-side by a necessary distance and another method is also disclosed in the published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 6-171362, that in addition to the shift of a neutral axis, a local buckling is induced in a compression-side flange after the maximal bending strength is cleared and a stress on the tension-side flange is rapidly reduced.
For securing safety of a passenger and a driver, door beams tend to be applied to the field of compact cars, where the length of the door beams needs to be shortened. For example, when applied to the rear doors of a compact type 4 door car, a length of a door beam are sometimes 800 mm or less (the objective of the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 6-171362 is door beams of 800 mm long or more), causing rupture at a smaller displacement than in a conventional long door beam. On the other hand, it is conceivable that a strength of an aluminum alloy constituting the door beams is reduced in order to allow a rupture displacement to a higher extent. In that case, there arises a problem that a maximal load and an energy absorption both required at the given weight of the door beam cannot be attained.
The Unexamined Japanese Patent Applications Nos. Hei 5-330450 and Hei 5-319092 are directed to a door beam composed of a pair of flanges and a pair of webs, where a strength of the web is set so that a beam cross-section is changed according to an impact load and thereby preventing a rupture of a tension-side flange from occurring. Concretely, the means are such that one web is thinner than the other, a corner fillet section or a notch portion is provided on one of joints between a compression-side-flange and both webs, for enabling a cross-section of a beam to be deformed into a rhombic shape (both webs are to be fallen sidelong). These enables to prevent rupture of a tension-side flange from occurring and to attain a large bending deformation and a high energy absorption. Where a door length is short, however, deformation of a cross-section is not stably produced, causing a rupture.
The rupture of door beams has to be avoided in an absolute sense since it has a possibility to injure a passenger or a driver.
The present invention has been made in light of such problems, accordingly aims at providing a door beam to obtain the required maximal load and energy absorption in no need of weight increase without occurrence of rupture thereof and to have the deformation of a cross-section effected in a stable manner even when a length of the door beam is shortened.
A door beam of an aluminum alloy according to the present invention has, as a feature, a cross-section that a compression-side flange and a tension-side flange are connected parallel to each other, by at least one web in a section perpendicular to a length direction and central lines of the compression-side flange and the tension-side flange are shifted from each other. In other words, a door beam of an aluminum alloy according to the present invention has, as a feature, a cross-section that a compression-side flange and a tension-side flange are connected parallel to each other, by at least one web in a section perpendicular to a length direction and that extensions in both sides of the compression-side flange are different in length and extensions in both sides of the tension-side flange are also different in length, while longer side ends of the extensions of the compression-side flange and the extensions of the tension-side flange are in one diagonal. Further, in a door beam of an aluminum alloy according to the present invention, a principal axis is inclined from a loading direction by an angle in the range from 5 degrees to 25 degrees in a section perpendicular to a length direction.
A door beam according to the present invention will be described by taking the case of a door beam which has a cross-section that a compression-side flange 1 and a tension-side flange 2 are connected by a pair of webs 3, 4 as an example (see FIG. 1). A central line (a) of the compression-side-flange 1 {a straight line drawn along a loading direction passing through the center of the compression-side flange, wherein in a flange of a uniform thickness, a center of the flange is located at a point which is inward spaced along a width direction (a lateral direction in FIG. 1) from one end of the flange by a half width and in FIG. 1, a pair of a flange are in parallel to each other and a pair of webs are also in parallel to each other, and the flanges are perpendicular to the webs, so that a loading direction is parallel to a direction of the webs} and a center (b) of the tension-side flange are shifted from each other. In other words, lengths c1, c2 of extensions (in detail, portions extending from the webs, left and right) in the both sides of the compression-side flange 1 are different from each other and lengths d1, d2 of extensions in both sides of the tension-side flange 2 are also different from each other, while ends c1, d2 of the longer side extensions are located in one diagonal (needless to say that ends c2, d1 of the shorter side extensions are located in the other diagonal).
Furthermore, a principal axis (C) is inclined from a loading direction (P), indicated by an arrow, by an angle in the range from 5 degrees to 25 degrees (see FIG. 11). Two principal axes are those which pass through the center of gravity (as same as the center of figure) of a section and are always perpendicular to each other, and, in any section, a moment of inertia is maximal about one of the axes, while a moment of inertia is minimal about the other of the axes. The angle referred to in the present invention is a smaller one of angles between the two principal axes and the loading direction.
Conventional door beams of an aluminum alloy described in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Applications Nos. Hei 5-246242 and Hei 6-171362, and the like have a cross-section that as shown in FIG. 3, in a section perpendicular to a length direction, a compression-side flange 11 and a tension-side flange 12 are connected by a pair of webs 13, 14 and symmetric between the left and right sides. Hence, central lines of the compression-side flange 11 and the tension-side flange 12 coincide with each other and lengths c1, c2 of extensions in the both sides of the compression-side flange 11 are equal and lengths d1, d2 of extensions in the both sides of the tension-side flange 12 are also equal (c1=c2 and d1=d2). In addition, two principal axes are in parallel and perpendicular, respectively, to a loading direction and therefore, the angle said in present invention, the smaller angle between the principal axis and the loading direction, is 0 degree.
Since a conventional door beam has a such a cross-section, when a three-point bending test in which both ends are supported and a central portion is pressed by a semicircular cylinder rigid body (in general, at a laboratory level, a bending performance of a door beam is evaluated by a result of the test) is conducted, a central line of the compression-side flange coincides with a central line of the tension-side flange (the central lines coincide with one of the two principal axes) and the cross-section retains almost its original shape immediately before rupture, whereby strain in the tension-side flange 12 is accumulated. Such a trend appears in a load (P)-displacement (xcex4) curve as well and a rupture is suddenly produced to release the accumulated strain.
On the other hand, since in a door beam of an aluminum alloy according to the present invention, a central line (a) of a compression-side flange is spaced from a central line (b) of a tension-side flange, under a bending load receives, as shown in FIG. 2, a beam section is apt to be flattened, producing buckling distortion (deformation into an almost rhombic shape). As rupture progresses, a load is greatly reduced before a strain is accumulated to the level of occurring of rupture in the tension-side, so that a load on the tension-side flange 2 is alleviated. With this reduction of the strain, rupture in the tension-side is hard to occur and rupture in the compression-side is also hard to occur.
In a door beam according to the present invention, as shown in FIG. 11, a principal axis (C) is inclined from a loading direction (P), indicated by an arrow, by an angle in the range from 5 degrees to 25 degrees. When the angle is less than 5 degrees, in a stage where a deformation is comparatively small, buckling distortion does not conspicuously appear (retains its original shape with ease), while as a tensile-strain in the tension-side flange is increased, rupture occurs as in the case of a conventional door beam. When rupture occurs in a comparatively early stage, energy absorption is small (see FIG. 9).
When the angle is larger than 25 degrees, buckling distortion conspicuously appears in a stage where a deformation is comparatively small and a load is greatly reduced, while rupture can be avoided, sufficient energy absorption cannot be attained (see FIG. 8).
When the angle is in the range from 5 degrees to 25 degrees as in the present invention, buckling distortion can be caused to occur in a stable manner in a stage where a deformation is comparatively large before rupture occurs, (see FIG. 10). In the present invention, when a principal axis is inclined from a loading direction by an angle in the range from 5 degrees to 25 degrees, such as when a thickness each of the tension-side flange and the compression-side flange (or either of both) is not uniform and when neither the tension-side flange nor the compression-side is (or one of both is not) perpendicular to the webs geometrically and the like case, as shown in FIG. 12, the above described buckling distortion can be produced in a stable manner. Cross sectional parameters are intentionally devised so that in any case where a load is imposed, deformation about a principal axis about which a moment of inertia is minimal is easy to be produced but that the buckling distortion is produced in a stage where the deformation is as large as possible.
A door beam according to the present invention is not limited to a door beam with a pair (two) of webs, but may be a door beam with one or three (or more than three) webs.
Besides, a door beam according to the present invention is not limited to the case where lengths of extensions in both sides of the tension-side flange are different from each other and lengths of extensions in the both sides of the compression-side flange are also different from each other, but may include the case where lengths of extensions in both sides of one of the tension-side flange and the compression-side flange are different from each other, while lengths of extensions in the both sides of the other are same as each other.
In the mean time, in this door beam, it is preferable that a section area of the tension-side flange is formed larger than that of the compression-side flange and thereby a neutral axis of bending is displaced toward the tension-side flange.
When a sectional area of the tension-side flange is formed larger than that of the compression-side flange (a length or a thickness of the tension-side flange is larger than that of the compression-side), a neutral axis of bending is displaced toward the tension-side flange, and in the same displacement, a tensile-strain in the tension-side flange is less and rupture is hard to occur.
In addition, the inventors uncovered that in the present invention, there are correlations between forms/conditions of deformation, and Charpy impact values or strain hardening exponents (n value) when a door beam is bent.
That is, according to the present invention, preferably a door beam of an Alxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloy has a Charpy impact value in the range from 23 to 34 J/cm2 and an n value in the range from 0.05 to 0.17 and preferably a door beam of an Alxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloy has a Charpy impact value in the range from 31 to 49 J/cm2 and an n value in the range from 0.07 to 0.20.
While any of various kinds of aluminum alloys such as Japanese Industrial Standard 7NO1, 6061, 6N01 and the like can be applied for a door beam of the present invention, compositions of Alxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloys and Alxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloys which are most preferably adopted will be described below. (Alxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloys)
A preferable Alxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloy includes Zn and Mg in the ranges of Zn: 4 to 7 mass %, Mg: 0.8 to 1.5 mass %. In addition, other components can be included and a preferable Alxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloy comprises at least one kind in a content selected from the group consisting of the following elements in the content ranges of Zn: 4 to 7 mass %, Mg: 0.8 to 1.5 mass %, Ti: 0.005 to 0.3 mass %, Cu: 0.05 to 0.6 mass %, Mn: 0.2 to 0.7 mass %, Cr: 0.05 to 0.3 mass % and Zr: 0.05 to 0.25 mass %, and the rest including aluminum and impurities. The reasons why the respective components in specified contents are added are as follows:
Zn, Mg
Zn and Mg are necessary elements for maintaining a strength of an aluminum alloy. When Zn is included at less than 4 mass % or Mg is included at less than 0.8 mass %, a desired strength cannot be attained. When Zn is included at more than 7 mass % or Mg is included at more than 1.5 mass %, not only extrudability of an aluminum alloy is reduced, but elongation also decreases and desired characteristics cannot be obtained. Hence, the contents of Zn: 4 to 7 mass % and Mg: 0.8 to 1.5 mass % are selected.
Ti
Ti is an element necessary for making a structure of ingot finer. When Ti is included at less than 0.05 mass %, an effect of the making finer is not sufficient, while when Ti is at more than 0.3 mass %, Ti is saturated to form a giant compound. Hence, a content of Ti: 0.05 to 0.3 mass % is selected.
Cu, Mn, Cr and Zr
The elements raises a strength of an aluminum alloy. Besides, Cu is effective for improving on a resistance to a stress corrosion cracking of an aluminum alloy and Mn, Cr and Zr forms a fiber structure in an extrusion and thereby strengthen the alloy, wherein one or, two or more kinds selected from the elements are added in a proper manner. Preferable ranges of the metals are: Cu: 0.05 to 0.6 mass %, Mn: 0.2 to 0.7 mass %, Cr: 0.05 to 0.3 mass % and Zr: 0.05 to 0.25 mass %. When the elements are individually included in respective contents less than the lower limits thereof, the actions described above are insufficiently exercised and when the elements are individually included respective contents more than the upper limit, extrudability of the alloy is deteriorated, wherein especially in the case of Cu, a general corrosion resistance is additionally degraded.
Impurities
Fe of impurities is an impurity most included in aluminum ground metal and when Fe is included in the alloy at more than 0.35 mass %, an intermetallic compound in the coarse form is formed being crystallized in casting, deteriorating mechanical properties. Hence, Fe is restricted at 0.35 mass % or less.
When an aluminum alloy is cast, impurities are incorporated through various routes such as a ground metal, an intermediate alloy of an additive metal and the like. Various elements are mixed into the aluminum alloy, but impurities other than Fe affects almost no influence on the characteristics of an aluminum alloy as far as respective contents of the impurities are singly 0.05 mass % or less and collectively 0.15 mass % or less. Therefore, The impurities are limited at 0.05 or less singly or 0.15 mass % or less collectively.
(Alxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94Mg Series Aluminum Alloys)
A preferable Alxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloy includes Si and Mg in the ranges of Si: 0.5 to 1.5 mass %, Mg: 0.5 to 1.3 mass %. In addition, other components can be included and a preferable Alxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloy comprises at least one kind in a content selected from the group consisting of the following elements in the content ranges of Si: 0.5 to 1.5 mass %, Mg: 0.5 to 1.3 mass %, Ti: 0.005 to 0.2 mass %, Cu: 0.1 to 0.7 mass %, Mn: 0.05 to 0.6 mass %, Cr: 0.05 to 0.2 mass % and Zr: 0.05 to 0.2 mass %, and the rest including aluminum and impurities. The reasons why the respective components in specified contents are added are as follows:
Si, Mg
Si and Mg are necessary elements for maintaining a strength of an aluminum alloy. When Si is included at less than 0.5 mass % or Mg is included at less than 0.5 mass %, a desired strength cannot be attained. When Si is included at more than 1.5 mass % or Mg is included at more than 1.3 mass %, not only extrudability of an aluminum alloy is reduced, but elongation also decreases and desired characteristics cannot be obtained. Hence, the contents of Si: 0.5 to 1.5 mass % and Mg: 0.5 to 1.3 mass % are selected.
On the other hand, Ti, Cu, Mn, Cr, Zr and other impurities are restricted within the above described limits for the similar reasons in the Alxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Mg series aluminum alloy.
A door beam series of the present invention is made of an extrusion of a aluminum alloy and a recrystallization thereof is preferably a fiber structure in order to attain a larger maximal load and a larger energy absorption, wherein a fiber structure is a structure, which is formed by extrusion, and which is observed in an extrusion and a micro-structure which is elongated along an extrusion direction.